The Jen Pillsbury Prom experience
by Idealgirl04
Summary: Emma Pillsbury's niece gets into some trouble at McKinley and ends up working at the Prom where she runs into a few Glee club members.  *Spoilers for Prom Queen inside*.  Please pardon my sorry excuse for a summary.


**This is my first ever fanfiction so please no flames. Jen Pillsbury is a character of my own creation. She is the activist niece of Emma Pillsbury. She is in 8th grade and next year she plans to join Glee Club. She's the kind of person who doesn't care what people think of her.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Ryan Murphy, therefore, I don't own Glee, Kurt, or Blaine. I also don't own the amazingness that is Chris Colfer or the supermegafoxyawesomehotness that is Darren Criss. I couldn't get through the disclaimer without making an AVPM reference. But just for the record, I think Chris is hotter.**

**Okay enough rambling from me so please enjoy the story.**

"Here you go. Enjoy." Jen Pillsbury was at prom. But she wasn't dancing like everyone else. She was handing out punch to them. This was her punishment for stealing all the frogs from the science lab. But they were live frogs! They shouldn't be mutilated dead OR alive! Unfortunately, Figgins didn't see it that way.

Since she couldn't be punished over at her middle school since the "crime" wasn't committed there, he thought she should do some "community service". So here she was, bored out of her mind and with arms starting to ache. But one sight changed her mind.

Kurt Hummel stepped into the room with...was that his boyfriend? Jen was also a supporter of gay rights, one of the very few in Lima, Ohio. Kurt was talked about a lot in her school and she always admired him for being out and proud in a small-minded town like this one. Some might say she even had a little crush on him. But she'd never tell.

She ignored the funny feeling in her heart when he sauntered over for some punch. "Just half a cup please." She poured the punch into the cup and smiled at him in the least creepy way possible. "Here you go! Enjoy the night!" she said. He gave her a suspicious glance and answered "Thank you."

The demands for punch were running low so she pulled out the magazine that she brought and flipped to the advice section. She got so absorbed in it that she almost didn't notice the wheel-chaired figure with a small flask in his hand. "What do you think you're doing?" she snapped.

He froze up once he heard her. She supposed he thought she wasn't watching. Ms. Sylvester warned her that this might happen. Because she was manning(or rather womanning) the punch table, Sue didn't need to. But she DID have the need to give her a few tips after throwing the biggest fit she'd seen a grown woman throw. "Now listen here Jane Goodall! Every year some idiot child tries to spike the punch. So if someone gets within 1 inch of that punch, I want you to catch them in the act and humiliate them so badly that they don't come to school until Halloween! Got that?"

The kid still wouldn't speak. "Well?" After 15 more seconds he finally spoke up. "It's just lemonade." Lemonade? "And why may I ask are you spiking the punch with lemonade?" she demanded. "I'm trying to impress a girl. One of my friends suggested spiking it with alcohol but I couldn't do it. It wouldn't be right." She was still not entirely convinced so she asked him to hand her the flask and he complied. She sniffed it and it smelled okay. But just to be sure, she took a cautionary taste.

Yep, it was lemonade alright. She handed it back to him and said "Okay, you can spike it. The punch sucks anyway. Maybe this will make it taste better." He gave her a small smile and poured the lemonade in. She dipped the ladle in and poured a bit in a cup to test taste it. "Yep, much better. Thanks dude." He gave her another small smile and rolled away.

Not too long later, a fight erupted between two of the guys. One of them was the quarterback Finn Hudson and the other some guy she didn't know. He looked like he was in college though. Her guess: they were fighting over Rachel Berry, the college guy's date. She was the biggest diva at McKinley so even the middle schoolers knew about her. Both the boys were kicked out immediately. Sheesh, if they had problems to settle, did they really have to do it physically?

It wasn't long until Prom king and queen were going to be announced. Everyone who was running was now on stage waiting for the announcement from Principal Figgins. This year's king was Dave Karofsky. She initially hated him for bullying Kurt out of school, but she was glad he was able to turn himself around and befriend Kurt. If he was Prom king, she supposed the queen would be Santana Lopez. After all, they were running together. "And this year's Prom queen is..." He paused for what seemed like the longest time until he finally said "...Kurt Hummel."

WHAT? Everyone was looking at Kurt now. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. He backed up a few steps before running out with his boyfriend at his heels. She couldn't believe these people could be so hurtful and offensive! She had to do something, anything to make this better!

She ran over to the stage and motioned Figgins over. "What is it Jennifer?" he said in a monotone voice. "Principal Figgins, as you can see, Kurt Hummel has been extremely hurt so I have a suggestion to make." He sighed and said "Alright, let's hear it."Well," she started, "Obviously Kurt is a boy so maybe this year we can have two Prom kings instead." He thought about it and finally said "That's not a bad idea. It would be a first for McKinley but it can happen." Mission accomplished! "Thank you so much!" She exclaimed. "Yes, sure, just return to your post." She all but sprinted back hoping Kurt was okay.

He finally returned in time so Figgins could announce "Well, this year a girl was not elected for Prom queen so for the first time in McKinley history let me introduce our two Prom kings, David Karofsky and Kurt Hummel." Everyone was silent for a moment before finally a massive applause erupted. Kurt looked confused but not unhappy.

Kurt and Karofsky were going to dance but for some reason, he ran off to who knows where. Luckily, his boyfriend was able to take his place as one of my favorite songs started playing and balloons dropped from the ceiling into the audience. Yep, she did good.

Unfortunately, she wasn't done yet. She also had cleanup duty. She started wishing she was passing out punch again. She was sweeping up popped balloons when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend.

"Excuse me, you're Jen right?" he asked. Stupid stomach butterflies. "Yeah, that's me, what's up?" His boyfriend suddenly spoke up. "We heard what you did from Principal Figgins and we just wanted to say thank you. Just doing that really means a lot to us. I'm Blaine by the way." She shook his extended hand and answered "It's nice to meet you Blaine. And it was no problem. I hated what they did to you Kurt and I know it didn't fix everything but I thought it would help to at least not be called Queen." Kurt smiled at her and said, "Well, I very much appreciate that you did that for me. I had no idea that everyone here was so prejudiced."

"Neither did I, and that's what made me so angry. Hopefully someday they'll see the light." "So, Jen, when you're done cleaning up, would you like to meet us for pizza?" Blaine proposed. She happily agreed to the offer. Maybe the night wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
